Alfonso Ramírez
) |familiares = |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|229px|right Alfonso Ramírez es un actor de doblaje mexicano más conocido por haber puesto la voz a Aldebarán de Tauro y Afrodita de Piscis de la serie de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. También conocido por ser la voz de Jet Black en el anime Cowboy Bebop. Filmografía Películas Sam Shepard: * El niño y el fugitivo - Tom Blankenship (2012) * Felon - Gordon (2008) * Stealth - Cap. Cummings (2005) * La caída del Halcón Negro - Tte. William Garrison (2001) * Swordfish - Senador Jim Reisman (2001) * The Pledge - Pollack (doblaje original) (2001) Chris Cooper: * Recuérdame - Sgt. Neil Craig (2010) * Un enemigo en casa - Robert Hannsen (2007) * La supremacía Bourne - Conklin (2004) * Identidad desconocida - Conklin (2002) * El señor de los caballos - Frank Booker (1998) Jeffrey Tambor: * Los pingüinos de papá - Sr. Gremmins (2011) * Win Win - Stephen Vigman (2011) * Un mono de película - J.T. "Guppin" Crane (2003) * Pollock - Clem Greenberg (2000) Harry Lennix: *Little Britain USA - Presidente de los Estados Unidos (2008) * Baile urbano - Tío Nathan (2007) * Matrix recargado - Lock (2003) * Ray - Joe Adams (2004) John Cleese: * Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban- Nick Casi Decapitado (2004) * Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta - Nick Casi Decapitado (2002) * Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal - Nick Casi Decapitado (2001) * La vida de Brian - Reg (de la Fuente del Puebla de Judea) (1979) Keith David: * Alocada obsesión - Corbitt (2009) * La batalla de Riddick - Imam (2004) * La barbería - Lester (2002) Ed Harris: * La piel del deseo - Lester Farley (2003) * Muerte interior - Oscar Vogel (2003) * Estado de gracia - Frankie Flannery (1990) Scott Wilson: ' * A prueba de hombres - Warden Gasque (2007) * Monster: Asesina en serie - Horton/Last ''John (2003) * Shiloh - Judd Travers (1996) '''Kevin McNulty: *Perseguido - John Bakely (2004) *Milagro en la montaña - Dave (2000) *Descenso final - Henry Gibbons (1997) Harvey Keitel: * U-571 - Henry Klough (2000) * Bugsy - Mickey Cohen (1991) Tim Pigott-Smith: * V de venganza - Creedy (2005) * Johnny English - Pegaso (2003) Stuart Wilson: * Límite Vertical - Royce Garrett (2000) * La Máscara del Zorro - Rafael Montero (1998) Christopher Walken: * Atrápame si puedes - Frank Abagnale (2002) * Canguro Jack - Salvatore Maggio (2003) Frank Langella: * Wall Street: El dinero nunca duerme - Louis Zabell (2010) * La pirata - Dawg Brown (1995) Tom Wilkinson: * La importancia de llamarse Ernesto - Dr. Frederick Chasuble (2002) * Crimen imperdonable - Dr. Matt Fowler (2001) William Forsythe: * El color del crimen- Ag. Boyle (2006) * De ladrón a policía - Hardcastle (1999) Robert Patrick: * Firewall - Gary Mitchell (2006) * Espíritu salvaje - Cole (2000) James Woods: ' * Northfork: almas olvidadas - Walter O'Brian (2003) * La huida - Jack Benyon (1994) (Redoblaje) 'Powers Boothe: * MacGruber - Cor. James Faith (2010) * Camino sin retorno - Sheriff Potter (1997) David Roberts: * Matrix revoluciones - Capitán Roland (2003) * Ghost Rider: El vengador fantasma - Capitán Dolan (2007) Jonathan Hyde : * Jack y los frijoles mágicos- Dussan (2001) * Anaconda - Warren Westridge (1997) Jeffrey Jones: * Valmont - Gercourt (1989) * Amadeus - José II de Habsburgo (1984) Charles S. Dutton: * Cazería sangrienta - Walter Cole (1994) * Alien 3 - Dillon (1992) Julian Wadham: * Dominion: Precuela del exorcista - Mayor Granville (2005) * El exorcista: El comienzo - Mayor Granville (2004) Eugene Levy: *American Pie: La boda - Noah Levenstein (2003) *American Pie: Tu primera vez - Noah Levenstein (1999) John Carroll Lynch: *Ambiciones secretas - Grant Ashby (2003) *Fargo - Norm Gunderson (1996) Michael Gross: * Terror bajo la tierra 4 - Hiram Gummer (2004) * Fantasmas asesinos - Jon Porter (1996) Fred Willard: * Nunca podría ser tuya - Marty Watkin (2008) * Mejor de exposición - Buck Laughlin (2000) Ron Perlman: * Blade II - Reinhardt (2002) * Enemigo al acecho - Koulikov (2001) David Paymer: * Arrástrame al infierno - Jim Jacks (2009) * Gente de la ciudad - Ira Shalowitz (1990) Brent Spiner: * Superhéroes: La película - Doctor Strom (2008) * El aviador - Robert Gross (2004) Tom Sizemore: * El demonio vestido de azul - DeWitt Albright (1995) * True Romance - Cody Nicholson (1993) John Lithgow *Locos por los votos - Glen Wotch (2012) *El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución - Charles Rodman (2011) Peter Mullan * La leyenda de Excalibur - Odoacro (2007) * Rescatista de un criminal - Stevie (2000) Owen Teale *Tsunami: El día después - James Peabody (2006) *Judas - Flavio (2004) Michael Cavanaugh * Bailando en septiembre - Harbor (2000) * Militia - Cor. Jim Donaman (2000) Otros papeles: *Cuestión de tiempo - Papá (Bill Nighy) (2013) *La huésped - Tío Jeb (William Hurt) (2013) *Capitán Phillips - Soldado de marina #2 (2013) *La noche de la expiación - Voces adicionales (2013) *Kick-Ass 2 - Eyal (Stewart Scudamore) (2013) *Behind the Candelabra - Seymour Heller (Dan Aykroyd) (2013) *Nicky Deuce - Bobby Huevos (James Gandolfini) (2013) *Poderes ocultos - Howard McColm (Garrick Hagon) / entrevistador de los años 70 (Robert G. Slade) / hombre de la libreta (Markus Parilo) (2012) *Silver Linings Playbook - Dr. Cliff Patel (Anupam Kher) (2012) (Versión Videomax) *Invencibles - Operador Especial Mayor Otto Miller (Él mismo) (2012) *Margaret - Russell Deutsch (Jonathan Hadary) (2011) *Contagio - Dennis French (Enrico Colantoni) (2011) *La pajareada - Gil Gordon (Corbin Bernsen) (2011) *Caballo de guerra - Subastador (Gerard McSorley) (2011) *El águila de la legión perdida - Claudius (Dakin Matthews) (2011) *Linterna Verde (película) - Abin Sur (Temuera Morrison) (trailer) (2011) *The Mechanic - Harry McKenna (Donald Sutherland) (2011) *Nacidos para matar - Agente (Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje) (2011) (Versión TV) * Winter - El delfín - Consejero Fitch (Marc Macaulay) (2011) * Demasiado grande para fracasar - Insertos (2011) * Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte - Mundungus Fletcher (Andy Linden) (2010) * No conoces a Jack - Dave Gorosh (Adam Mucci) (2010) * Henry's Crime - Frank (Bill Duke) (2010) * Machete - Comerciales (Joseph Campos) (2010) * El último viaje de Chance - Insertos (2009) * Puños de honra - Voces adicionales (2009) (3ra. versión) * El libro de los maestros - Guerrero medieval (Mikhail Yefremov) (2009) * Los secretos del poder - George Fergus (Jeff Daniels) (2009) * Hurricane Season - Sr. Randolph (Courtney B. Vance) (2009) * El descenso 2 - Voces adicionales (2009) * Julie & Julia - Paul Child (Stanley Tucci) (2009) * I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell - Profesor (Edward Hibbert) (2009) * En la tormenta - Lord Halifax (Donald Sumpter) / Narración (2009) * Te amaré por siempre - Dr. David Kendrick (Stephen Tobolowsky) (2009) * Una pareja dispareja - Larry Birkheim (Brennan Brown) (2009) * Sherlock Holmes - Embajador Standish (William Hope) (2009) * Sector 9 - Francois Moraneu (Nick Blake) (2009) * Mi falso prometido - Truck (Ricky Muse) (2009) * Damage - Val Sullivan (Eric Keenleyside) (2009) * Brüno - Ron Paul (2009) * Ben 10: Invasión alienígena - El Gran Ed. (Patrick Cok) (2009) * Difícil de romper - Bishop Wilkes (Albert Hall) (2009) * El amante - Peter (Liam Neeson) (2008) * El tesoro de labou - Alcalde Adams (Ray Nagin) (2008) * Pathology - Dr. Quentin Morris (John de Lancie) (2008) * Quémese después de leerse - Cirujano (Jeffrey DeMunn) (2008) * Batman: El Caballero de la Noche - Insertos (2008) * El fin de los tiempos - Entrevistador (Armand Schultz) (2008) * ¡Sí señor! - Wess (Rocky Carroll) (2008) * Fotografía esto - Bruce (Pierre Lenoir) (2008) * The Other Boleyn Girl - Médico (Michael Smiley) (2008) * A prueba de fuego - Pastor Strauss (Alex Kendrick) (2008) * La última oportunidad - Marvin (Richard Schiff) (2008) (Doblaje Televisión) * Reyes de la calle - Detective Terrence Washington (Terry Crews) (2008) * Búsqueda implacable - Jean Claude (Olivier Rabourdin) (2008) * Suegra al ataque - Gene Cooper (Ken Howard) (2008) * Justo en la mira - Phil McCullough (Bruce McGill) (2008) * Misión Babilonia - Darquandier (Lambert Wilson) (2008) * Detective por error - Agente Peters (Miguel Ferrer) (2008) * Einstein y Eddington - Fritz Haber (Anton Lesser) (2008) * Jumper - Portero (Angelo Lopez) (2008) * Una canción americana - Aziz (Robert Davi) (2008) * Gángster americano - Detective Trupo (Josh Brolin) (2007) * Asesino solitario - Shiro Yanagawa (Ryo Ishibashi) (2007) * Mr. Brooks - Hawkins (Ruben Santiago-Hudson) (2007) * La noche es nuestra - Albert "Burt" Grusinsky (Robert Duvall) (2007) (2nda versión) * La noche es nuestra - Michael Solo (Antoni Corone) (2007) * Se quien me mató - Dr. Jameson (Gregory Itzin) (2007) * El Reino - Príncipe Thamer (Raad Rawi) (2007) * Rise: Cazadora de sangre - Detective Clyde Rawlins (Michael Chiklis) (2007) * El títere - Edward Ashen (Bob Gunton) (2007) * Camino hacia el terror 2 - Dale Murphy (Henry Rollins) (2007) * Mi mascota es un monstruo - Sargento Strunk (Marshall Napier) (2007) * Antes que el diablo sepa que estás muerto - Charles Hanson (Albert Finney) (2007) * 4 meses, 3 semanas, 2 días - Dr. Radu (2007) * The Hunting Party - Cazador en bar (Branko Smiljanic) (2007) * La reina de Persia - Príncipe Memucan (Omar Sharif) (2006) * Serpientes a bordo - Voces adicionales (2006) * Guardianes de altamar - Butch Flythe (2006) * Miss Potter - Rupert Potter (Bill Paterson) (2006) * Extraña familia - Doug Clayton (Edward Herrmann) (2006) * Como gustéis - Jacques (Kevin Kline) (2006) * La última carta - El Sueco (Vladimir Kulich) (2006) * Un día perfecto - Vaganbundo (Tom Nowicki), Doctor (Wayne Ferrara) (2006) * El culto siniestro - Piloto (Matthew Walker) (2006) * Annapolis - Bill Huard (Brian Goodman) (2006) * La vida de los otros - Gerd Wiesler (Ulrich Mühe) (2006) * El perfume: Historia de un asesino - Pélissier (Jaume Montané) (2006) * La reina - Robin Janvrin (Roger Allam), Lord Airlie (Douglas Reith) (2006) * El cómplice silencioso - Voces adicionales (2005) * Venganza en el Sol Naciente - Maestro de Ceremonia (2005) * Serenity - Jayne (Adam Baldwin) (2005) * Lassie (2005) - El Duque (Peter O'Toole) * Batman Inicia - Earl (Rutger Hauer) (2005) * Una princesa de incógnito - Padre de Isabela (2005) * El exorcismo de Emily Rose - Karl Gunderson (Colm Feore) (2005) * Los productores - Gary Beach (Roger DeBris) (2005) * Munich - General Hofi (Samuel Calderon) (2005) * Syriana - Fred (Don Whatley) (2005) * La intérprete - Nils Lud (Jesper Christensen) (2005) * El tigre y la nieve - Fuad (Jean Reno) (2005) * Masacre en la cárcel 13 - Oficial (Roman Podhora) (2005) * Una estrella en el colegio - Sr. Thomas (Rick Overton) (2005) * El luchador (2005) - Presentador en ring (Rance Howard) * Bobby Jones, la historia de un campeón - Jimmy Maiden (Hilton McRae) (2004) * La chica de al lado - Dir. Salinger (Harris Laskawy) (2004) * El maestro de la Kung-fusión - La Bestia (Siu-Lung Leung) (2004) * De-Lovely - Gerald Murphy (Kevin McNally) (2004) * Ike: Countdown to D-Day - RAdm. Bert Ramsay (Kevin J. Wilson) (2004) * Más allá de la muerte - Charles Bannister (Michael St. John Smith) (2004) * El último viaje - Burt Walling (Peter Onorati) (2004) * Juego de viernes por la noche - L.V. Miles (Grover Coulson) (2004) * Criaturas salvajes 2 - Niles Dunlop (Anthony John Denison) (2004) * El Hombre Araña 2 - Dr. Davis (Gregg Edelman) (2004) * La barbería 2: De vuelta en el negocio - Alderman Brown (Robert Wisden) (2004) * Anaconda 2: En busca de la orquídea sangrienta - Sr. Van Dyke (Nicholas Hope) (2004) * Monster: Asesina en serie- Charles (Brett Rice) (2003) * Todopoderoso- Jack Baylor (Philip Baker Hall) (2003) * S.W.A.T.- Richard Segerstrom (Bruce Gray) (2003) * La vida de David Gale - Braxton Belyeu (Leon Rippy) (2003) * Fuego nuclear - Profesor Miller (John B. Lowe) (2003) * 44 Minutos Bajo Fuego - Harris (Ray Baker) (2003) * Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción - Director de cine (Roger Corman) (2003) * Pancho Villa como él mismo - Dir. William (Michael McKean) (2003) * Un hombre diferente - Ty Frost (Steve Eastin) (2003) * Un amor inesperado - Abogado (Earl Carroll) (2003) * Piratas del Caribe: La maldición del Perla Negra - Administrador de Muelle (2003) * La sonrisa de Mona Lisa - Edward Staunton (Terence Rigby) (2003) * Acuérdate de mí - Esposo de Alessia (Blas Roca-Rey) (2003) * Didi: El cupido atolondrado - Deus (Herson Capri) (2003) * En defensa del honor - Cnel. Werner Visser (Marcel Iures) (2002) * Daño Colateral - Ed (J. Kenneth Campbell) (2002) * Waking Up in Reno - Doctor (Holmes Osborne) (2002) * Cazador de cocodrilos: Curso en colisión - Director Reynolds (Steve Bastoni) (2002) * El final del programa - Ed Nbrezki (Henry Goodman) (2002) * Reemplazando a papá - Voces adicionales (2002) * El amor duele - Damien Wiles (Charles Guardino) (2002) * Sociedad secreta 2 - Winston Taft (Andrew Gilles) (2002) * Sueño de amor - Recepcionista (Nicholas Wyman) (2002) * Señales - Cunningham (Ted Sutton) (2002) * XxX - Senador Hotchkiss (Tom Everett) (2002) * Ali G - David Carlton (Charles Dance) (2002) * Y ahora...Damas y Caballeros - Comprador de joyas (2002) * La vida continúa - Stan Michaels (Allan Corduner) (2002) * Hermano camaleón - Hermano Genio (Gary Anthony Williams) (2002) * 007: Otro día para morir - Vlad (Mikhail Gorevoy) (2002) * El novato - Dave Paterson (Blue Deckert) (2002) * El rostro oscuro de la ley - James Barcomb (Jonathan Banks) (2002) * Insomnia - Warfield (Ian Tracey) (2002) * Los visitantes - Conde de Warwick (Robert Glenister) (2001) * Pearl Harbor - Adm. Chester W. Nimitz (Graham Beckel) (2001) * Atila - Teodosio (Tim Curry) (2001) * Ali - Jabir Herbert Muhammad (Barry Shabaka Henley) (2001) * How High - Entrenador Bill (Hector Elizondo) (2001) * Cinco Evas y un Adán - Halloran/Strukov (Jay Brazeau) (2001) * No es otra tonta película americana - Papá de Jake (Lyman Ward) (2001) * Fantasmas de Marte - Uno (Duane Davis) (2001) * Rock Star - Sr. Cole (Michael Shamus Wiles) (2001) * Día de entrenamiento - Lou Jacobs (Raymond J. Barry) (2001) * El maullido del gato- George Thomas (Victor Slezak) (2001) * El reto - Fink (Mark Margolis) (2001) * Un verano inolvidable - Rand Parrish (Bruce Davison) (2001) * Las últimas órdenes - Lenny (David Hemmings) (2001) * Charlotte Gray - Mirabel (Ron Cook) (2001) * Amélie - Raymond Dufayel (Serge Merlin) (2001) * La gran estafa - Frank Walsh (Michael Delano) (2001) * Evolución - Reportero (Steve Kehela) (2001) * Conquistando Londres - James Browning (Paul Ridley) (2001) * El mosquetero - Cardenal Richeliu (Stephen Rea) (2001) original * La intriga del collar - Rey Luis XVI (Simon Shackleton) (2001) * El sastre de Panamá - Scott Luxmore (David Hayman) (2001) * Beethoven 4 - Johnnie Simmons (Mark Lindsay Chapman) (2001) * Irene, Yo y mi otro Yo - Coronel Patington (Robert Forster) (2000) * Billy Elliot - Sr. Elliot (Gary Lewis) (2000) * Al calor de las armas - Joe Sarno (James Caan) (2000) * Los suplentes - Pat Summerall (2000) * Divinas criaturas - Det Insp Hepburn (Alex Norton) (2000) * Dos vidas contigo - Angello Pardipillo (Robert Loggia) (2000) * Muerte al acecho - Carlos (Carmen Argenziano) (2000) * Psicópata americano - Det. Donald Kimball (Willem Dafoe) (2000) * La tormenta perfecta - Dale Murphy (John C. Reilly) (2000) * Criaturas de la noche - Paris Ogilvie (Lewis Fitz-Gerald) (2000) * Anatomía - Prof. Grombek (Traugott Buhre) (2000) * Los ríos color púrpura - Rector (Didier Flamand) (2000) * Prueba de vida - Vecino (Diego Trujillo) (2000) * El profesor chiflado 2 - Cletus Klump (Eddie Murphy) (2000) * Punto muerto - Jack Fisque (John Finn) (2000) * Mi vida como una rata -Tío Matt (Frank Kelly) (2000) * 28 días - Daniel (Reni Santoni) (2000) * Huída forzosa - Bobby Benedetto (Anthony LaPaglia) (1999) * Viaje al peligro - Reddick (Udo Kier) (1999) * Hombres misteriosos - Rajá Azul/Jeffrey (Hank Azaria) (1999) * Ed TV - Sr. Whitaker (Rob Reiner) (1999) * El director chiflado - Terry Stricter (Terence Stamp) (1999) * Ojos bien cerrados - Sandor Szavost (Sky Dumont) (1999) * Desapareció sin dejar rastro - Ministro (Danny Pawlick) (1999) * Terremoto en Nueva York - Teniente Greene (Andrew Johnston) (1999) * Mientras nieva sobre los cedros - Alvin Hooks (James Rebhorn) (1999) * La historia de la familia Partridge - Harold (Richard Fancy) (1999) * Cielo de octubre - Dir. Turner (Chris Ellis) (1999) * Prófugos - Sheriff Dex Drier (Timothy Dalton) (1999) * El retorno de Alex Kelly - Sr. Kelly (Barry Flatman) (1999) * Reptilian - Gral. Don Howell (Matt Landers) (1999) * Dudley de la montaña - Jefe Kumquat (Alex Rocco) (1999) * El informante - Voces diversas (1999) * Los miserables - Doctor (1998) * El gran golpe- Padre de Pam (Elliott Gould) (1998) * Trabajo sucio - Travis Cole (Christopher McDonald) (1998) * El mediador - Cap. Chris Sabian (Kevin Spacey) (1998) * Psicosis - Milton Arbogast (William H. Macy) (1998) * Blade: Cazador de vampiros - Angel Queen (Donal Logue) (1998) * Una novia para papá - Tyler Maxwell (Tom Amandes) (1998) * Barney: la gran aventura - Abuelo Greenfield (George Hearn) (1998) * Perdidos en el espacio - General (Mark Goddard) (1998) * Mi cita con la hija del presidente - Presidente Richmond (Dabney Coleman) (1998) * Criaturas salvajes - Tom Baxter (Robert Wagner) (1998) * El gran Lebowski - Da Fino (Jon Polito) (1998) * Joe - Sr. Baker (Lawrence Pressman) (1998) * El relojero - Sr. Brogan (Eugen Cristea) (1998) * Los expedientes secretos X: La película - Insertos (1998) * Daniel el travieso 2 - Abuelo Johnson (George Kennedy) (1998) * Aldrich Ames: Doble agente - Aldrich Ames (Timothy Hutton) (1998) * Una pareja explosiva - Títulos e insertos (1998) * Perturbados - Oficial Cox (David Paetkau) (1998) (Doblaje original) * George de la selva - Arthur (John Bennett Perry) (1997) * Avión presidencial - Andrei Kolshak (Elya Baskin) (1997) * La colonia - Stavros (Mickey Rourke) (1997) * Con Air: Riesgo en el aire - Narrador de intro (1997) * Oliver Twist - Alguacil (Ned Dennehy) (1997) * ¿Es o no es? - Reverendo Morgan (Richard Woods) (1997) * El santo - Presidente Karpov (Yevgeni Lazarev) (1997) * El gran escándalo - Julian Messenger (Ben Kingsley) (1997) * La casa de Angelo - Sir Robert (Julian Glover) (1997) * El niño carnicero - Sargento (Sean McGinley) (1997) * Las alas de la paloma - Eugenio (Georgio Serafini) (1997) * Amistad - Senador Calton (Arliss Howard) (1997) * El fanático - Bernie (Kurt Fuller) (1996) * Celtic Pride - Voces adicionales (1996) * El secreto de Mary Reilly - Sir Danvers (Ciarán Hinds) (1996) * Moll Flanders - Hibble (Morgan Freeman) (1996) * Del crepúsculo al amanecer - Agente Especial Stanley Chase (John Saxon) (1996) * La carrera del sol - Jack (Kevin Tighe) (1996) * Un hombre entre sombras - Capitén Harris (Ryan Cutrona) (1996) * La sombra de la corrupción - Frank Anselmo (Danny Aiello) (1996) * 2 Days in the Valley - Doug Creighton (Keith Carradine) (1996) * La sangre que nos une - Bob (Dan Hedaya) (1996) * El profesor chiflado - Terry Stricter (Terence Stamp) (1996) * Virus - George Skanz (David Fox) (1996) * Alerta máxima 2 - General Stanley Cooper (Kurtwood Smith) (1995) * In the Mouth of Madness - Sutter Cane (Jürgen Prochnow) (1995) * Fuego contra fuego - Sgto. Drucker (Mykelti Williamson) (1995) * Amor de locos] - Richard Roberts (Jude Ciccolella) (1995) * Mortal Kombat 2 - Liu Kang (Robin Shou) (1995) * El amo de la casa - Sr. Younger (Ron Canada) (1995) * El regreso de Annie - Oliver Warbucks (George Hearn) (1995) * Asalto al tren del dinero - Kowalski (Skipp Sudduth) (1995) * Ace Ventura 2: Un loco en África - Fulton Greenwall (Ian McNeice) (1995) * Babe: El puerquito valiente - Narrador (Roscoe Lee Browne) (1995) * Otelo - Otelo (Laurence Fishburne) (1995) * Mientras dormías- Ox Callaghan (Peter Boyle) (1995) * Hackers - Agente Richard Gill (Wendell Pierce) (1995) * Asuntos pendientes antes de morir - Teniente Atwater (Marshall Bell) (1995) * El Cuervo - Grange (Tony Todd), Presentación e insertos (1994) (Redoblaje TV) * Lassie (película) - Voces adicionales (1994) * Un millón para Juan - Héctor Delgado (Victor Rivers) (1994) *Un simple mortal - Sacerdote (Vincent D'Onofrio) (1994) * La lotería del amor - Abogado de Muriel (1994) * Fuga de Absolom - Hawkins (Ernie Hudson) (1994) * Entrevista con el vampiro - Narración (1994) * Mi primer beso 2 - Stanley (Ben Stein) (1995) * El demoledor - Voz del mensaje de falta a la moralidad verbal (1993) * Jamaica bajo cero - Comentarista deportivo (1993) * Nuestra propia casa - Gerente de restaurante (1993) * La edad de la inocencia - Henry van der Luyden (Michael Gough) (1993) * La balada del Pequeño Jo - Sam (Jeffrey Andrews) (1993) * La lista de Schindler - General nazi (1993) * Un destello en la obscuridad - Entrevistador (Clement von Franckestein) (1992) * El mundo según Wayne - Noah Vanderhoff (Brian Doyle-Murray) (1992) * Unlawful Entry - Oficial Roy Cole (Roger E. Mosley) (1992) * Héroe accidental - Conklin (Christian Clemenson) (1992) * Marea de fuego - Alderman Marty (J.T. Walsh) (1991) * El padre de la novia - Sr. MacKenzie (Peter Michael Goetz) (1991) * El silencio de los inocentes - Agente del FBI (George A. Romero), Sargento Tate (Danny Darst) (1991) * The Naked Gun 2 1/2: The Smell of Fear - Policía (Alexander Folk) / Reportero (Larry McCormick) / Ken (Ken Kerman) (1991) * Danza con lobos - Teniente Elgin (Charles Rocket) (1990) * Un estafador con suerte - Donald Williamson (Del Close) (1990) * Dos pájaros a tiro - Eugene Sorenson (David Carradine) (1990) * El exorcista III -Padre Helix (Lee Richardson) (1990) * Turner & Hooch - Jeff Foster (Kevin Scannell) (1989) * Arturo 2: El millonario arruinado - Hobson (John Gielgud) (1988) * Brazil - Sr. M. Kurtzmann (Ian Holm) (1985) * Locademia de policía - Cadete Eugene Tackleberry (David Graf) (1984) * Un cuento de Navidad (1984) - Viejo Joe (Peter Woodthorpe) * Cara Cortada - Mel Bernstein (Harris Yulin) (1983) * Parque Gorky - Jack Osborne (Lee Marvin) (1983) * Vacaciones - Líder del equipo SWAT (Scott Perry) (1983) * Blade Runner - Holden (Morgan Paull) (1982) * Tootsie - Lester Nichols (Charles Durning) (1982) * Halcones de la noche - Peter Hartman (Nigel Davenport) (1981) * La vida pública de Jesús - Herodes (Richard Peterson) (1978) * Los usurpadores de cuerpos - Dr. David Kibner (Leonard Nimoy) (1978) * Regreso a casa - Cap. Bob Hyde (Bruce Dern) (1978) * F.I.S.T. (1978) - Vince Doyle (Kevin Conway) * Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza - Tio Owen (Phil Brown) (1977) * New York, New York - Voces adicionales (1977) * Aeropuerto '77- Martin Wallace (Christopher Lee) (1977) * Poder que mata - Arthur Jensen (Ned Beatty) / Presentación (1976) * Sin miedo a la muerte - DiGiorgio (John Mitchum) (1976) * Rollerball - Rusty (Shane Rimmer) (1975) * Atrapado sin salida - Harding (William Redfield) (1975) * Tiburón - Asistente del alcalde / Instructor de natación (1975) * La captura del Pelham 1-2-3 - Sr. Azul (Robert Shaw) (1974) * Mean Streets - Giovanni (Cesare Donova) (1973) * El exorcista - Dr. Klein (Barton Heyman) (1973) * Frenesí - Jefe Inspector Oxford (Alec McCowen) (1972) * La venganza de Ulzana - General (1972) * Shatf (1971) - John Shaft (Richard Roundtree) (Redoblaje) * Los diamantes son eternos - Ernst Stavro Blofeld (Charles Gray) (1971) de DVD * 2001: Odisea en el espacio - Michaels (Sean Sullivan) (1968) * Khartoum - El Mahdi (Laurence Olivier) (1966) * La Pantera Rosa - Sir Charles Lytton (David Niven) (1963) * The Horror of Dracula - Dr. Van Helsing (Peter Cushing) (1958) * Amor en el atardecer - Frank Flannagan (Gary Cooper) (1957) * La vuelta al mundo en 80 días - Hesketh-Baggott (Noel Coward) / Funcionario del ferrocarril (Ronald Colman) / Encargado de las apuestas en Lloyd's / Orador de la campaña de Mandiboy (1956) * ¡Qué bello es vivir! - Nick (1946) * Sabotaje - Charles Tobin (Otto Kruger) (1942) * Serenata argentina - Don Diego Quintana (Henry Stephenson) (1942) * El halcón maltés - Luke (James Burke) (1941) Series de TV Joe Morton * Eureka - Henry Deacon (2006-2010) * Doctor House - Senador Wright (2005) Tim Curry * Psíquico - Nigel St. Nigel (2007) * Family Affair - Sr. Giles French (2002-2003) John Rubinstein * Esposas desesperadas - Director Hobson (2009-2012) * Los hechiceros de Waverly Place - Gorog (2011) Roger Allam *Parade's End - General Campion (2013) * Game of Thrones - Illyrio Mopatis (2011) Otros papeles: *Psíquico - Lloyd French (Jeffrey Tambor) (2013) *Teen Wolf - Gerard Argent (Michael Hogan) (2012-Presente) * Animales políticos - Vice Presidente Fred Collier (Dylan Baker) (2012) * El misterio de Anubis - Victor Rodenmaar Jr. (Francis Magee) (2011-Presente) * Nikita - Percy (Xander Berkeley) (2010-Presente) * Las aventuras de Merlín - El gran dragón (John Hurt) (2008-Presente) * True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Andy Bellefleur (Chris Bauer) (2008-Presente) * Level Up - Maldark (John Novak) (2013) * Downton Abbey - Dr. Richard Clarkson (David Robb) (2010-2012) * iCarly- Señor Howard (David St. James) (2008-Presente), Sr. Feldon (Steven Hack) (2009), Harry Joyner (Oliver Muirhead) (2008), y voces adicionales * CSI: Miami - Detective Frank Tripp (Rex Linn) (2003-Presente) * Rizzoli & Isles - Almirante Frost (Ernie Hudson) (2011) * NCIS: Criminología Naval - Anthony DiNozzo Padre (Robert Wagner) (2010-2011) * White Collar: Cuello blanco - Profesor George Oswald (Aidan Quinn) (2010), Adam Wilson (Cotter Smith) (2011) * Rescátame - Kenny Shea (John Scurti) (2004-2011) * Smallville - Lionel Luthor (John Glover) (2001-2011) * Southland - Detective Daniel Salinger (Michael McGrady) (2009-2011) * Castle - Stephen J. Cannell (2009-2011) * Good Guys: Detectives por error - Frank Savage (Gary Cole) (2010) * The Glades: Sol mortal - Mike Ogletree (John Carroll Lynch) (2010) * Melrose Place - Señor McKellan (Joe Lando) (2010) * Persecución - El jefe (Afemo Omilami) (2010) * El mentalista - Bret Stiles (Malcolm McDowell) (2010) * Construyendo un parque - Clarence (Jack Wallace) (2010) * Huesos - Gregory Gering (Thomas Kopache) (2010) * Lost - Charles Widmore (Alan Dale) (2006-2010) * 24 - Agente Remick (Peter Onorati) (2009) * Sobrenatural - Uriel (Robert Wisdom) (2008-2009), Reverendo Sorenson (Dan Butler) (2005), Dr. Jennings * La oficina - Hank Tate (Hugh Dane) (2005-2009) * Caso cerrado - Max Heidhorn (Luke Askew) (2008), Randy Price (Michael Paré) (2004), Henry (John Marzilli) (2004), Henry Phillips (Brandon Routh) (2003) * Medium - Larry Watt (Conor O'Farrell) (2005-2008) * Monk - Dr. Charles Kroger (Stanley Kamel) (2003-2008), Tte. Adam Kirk (Stephen McHattie) (2002) * Private Practice - Ronald (Ivar Brogger) (2007) * Psíquico - Bill Peterson (Dan Lauria) (2007), George Takei (2006) * El secuestro - Vance (Giancarlo Esposito) (2007) * Daños - Amos Denninger (Steven Gilborn) (2007) * Veronica Mars - Van Clemmons (Duane Daniels) (2004-2007) * Héroes - Chandra Suresh (Erick Avari) (2006) * Doctor House - Gabriel Wozniak (John Larroquette) (2006), John (Cooper Thornton) (2006), John Henry Giles (Harry Lennix) (2005) * Mentes criminales - Dr. Stan Howard (Michael O'Keefe) (2007), Gill Seymour (David Grant Wright) (2006) * O.C. Vidas Ajenas - Abogado Hoades (Lamont Thompson) (2004-2006) * Alias - Dr. Bresell / Narrador (2001-2006) (2ª Voz) * Close to Home - Phil Swinger (John Bishop) (2005) * Las Vegas - Gavin Brunson (James McDaniel), Warren Herman (2003-2005) * Drake & Josh - Maestro (Braeden Marcott) (2004) * Cortes y puntadas - Ike Connors (J.K. Simmons) (2004), Doctor (George Wyner), Stan (Sal Landi) (2003) * Sexo en la Ciudad - Aleksandr Petrovsky (Mikhail Baryshnikov) (2003-2004) * Joan de Arcadia - Director Chadwick (Morocco Omari) (2003-2004) * Aves de Rapiña - Alfred Pennyworth (Ian Abercrombie), Introducción, presentación e insertos (2002-2003) * OZ - Kareem Said (Eamonn Walker) (2000-2003) * Fastlane - Papa John (John Doe) (2002) * Providence - Dr. Hansen (Mike Farrell) (1999-2002) * Mutante X - Frank Thorne (Douglas O'Keeffe) (2001) * Hechiceras - Brujo oscuro (Arnold Vosloo) (2000) * Tocado por un ángel - Nick Stratton (Eric Roberts) "Made in the U.S.A" (1999) * Ley marcial - Sammo Law (Sammo Hung Kam-Bo) (1998) * Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman - Dr. Bernard Klein (Kenneth Kimmins) (1995-1997), Lord Nor (Simon Templeman) (1996), Jason Trask (Terence Knox ) (1993) * Los inventores - Concertmaster (Ross Petty) (1995) (Capítulo "La lucha de Bach por la libertad") * MacGyver - Lyle (Vincent Schiavelli) (1987) * Bonanza - Lijah (Rodolfo Acosta) (1965), Harry Crawford (Parley Baer) (1966) * Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias Anime * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Aldebarán de Tauro / Afrodita de Piscis / Syd de Mizar Zeta / Dócrates / Jamian de Cuervo / Argethi de Heracles / Doctor Mamori / Locutor del torneo Galáctico * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno - Aldebarán de Tauro / Afrodita de Piscis (En versión TV y DVD) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos - Aldebarán de Tauro / Afrodita de Piscis (En versión DVD) * Cowboy Bebop - Jet Black * Kitaro - El Fantasma de los velorios / Padre de Yuki (ep. 37) * Robots Ninja - Damian * Bailando con vampiros - Voces adicionales * Naruto - Tazuna / Toubei Kagetsu / Kuniji / Cantinero * Zatch Bell - Padre de Kiyo * Pokémon - Rey de Pokélantis / Sr. Saridakis * Crónicas Pokémon - Flint / Nick (adulto) * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Moori * La máquina del tiempo - Tondekeman * Doraemon - Nobisuke Nobi (1ª voz) * Bleach - Sawatari * Zenki - Sr. Gondo Series Animadas * Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Comandante Skrull (2012) (Rick D. Wasserman) * Iron Man: Aventuras de Hierro - Magneto (2012) (Ron Halder) * Generador Rex - Sir Anthony Haden Scott (2011) (Robin Atkin Downes) * ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Emisario del Señor E (2010-2011) (Richard McGonagle) * El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Cabeza de Huevo (Wayne Knight), Odín (Jess Harnell) (2009) * Padre de familia - Sr. Weed (1999-2001) (Carlos Alazraqui) * Los Cuatro Fantásticos - Ben Grimm/La Mole * El Hombre Araña: la serie - Dr. Curt Connors / Lagarto (2003) (Rob Zombie) * Spider-Man: La Serie Animada - Herbert Landon / Kraven / Tumbstone (Dorian Harewood) / Matt Murdock / Daredevil / Ben Grimm/La Mole / Nick Fury (Un Capitulo) * Hulk - [[General Ross|General Thadeus Thunderbolt Ross]] (John Vernon) / Líder / Narrador * Iron Man - Howard Stark, Titanium Man * Static Shock - Robert Hawkins (Kevin Michael Richardson) * George y Martha - George (Nathan Lane) (1999-2000) * La Casa de los Dibujos - Rey, Dios * Los Simpson - Stan Lee * Crash Canyon - Reginald * El show de los Looney Tunes - Silvestre * El principito (serie animada) - Lux * Beast Machines - Optimus Primal * Tortugas Ninja (serie 2003) - Shredder * Beast Wars - Dinobot II (2da Voz) * Rolie Polie Olie - Papá Olie (Adrian Truss) * Ben 10 - Hex (2º voz) * Loonatics Unleashed - Syl Vestre * Las tres mellizas - Shere Khan (Capítulo "El libro de la selva") * ¡Oye Arnold! - Sr. Leichliter (1ra voz, un cap.) * Protagonistas de la historia - Duque (Capítulo "Leonardo Da Vinci"); Profesor (Capítulo "Marie Curie") * Pájaros - Oficial Pichón * Harvey Birdman, abogado - Halcón Azul * Capitán N: El amo del juego - Narrador * El lagartijo de Ned - Tío Frank * Cubitos - Ding * T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto - Larry Películas de Anime * El viaje de Chihiro - Papá (2001) * Pokemon: El Hechizo de los Unknows - Entei / Profesor Spencer Hale * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (Redoblaje) - Afrodita de Piscis * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del cielo - Dios * Detective Conan: El Rascacielos del Tiempo - Teiji Moriya * Cowboy Bebop: Golpeando las puertas del cielo - Jet Black * Ranma ½: El dragon de las siete cabezas - Abuelo de Shinozuke * Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos - Nobisuke Nobi Películas Animadas *Zambezia - Ajax (Jeff Goldblum) (2013) * Shrek tercero - Raúl (Guillaume Aretos) (2007) * El fantástico Sr. Zorro - Reportero de Action 12 (Brian Cox) (2006) * No hay héroe pequeño - Napoleon Cross (Robin Williams) (2006) * Lucas y el Espíritu de Navidad - Silvestre (Joe Alaskey) (2006) * Animatrix - Duo (Phil LaMarr) (2003) * Los Picapiedras en las rocas- Xavier (Jeff Bennett) (2001) * Un cuento de Navidad, la película (2001)- Ebenezer Scrooge (Simon Callow) * Fantasía 2000 - Itzhak Perlman (1999) * El Señor de los Anillos - Gimli (David Buck) (1978) * Barbie en una aventura de sirenas - Break * Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 - Break * Los caballeros de la mesa cuadrada y sus locos seguidores - Sr. Lancelot; cabeza segunda; otras * Horton y el mundo de los Quién - Voces diversas Miniseries * Impacto - Terrence Young (Gerard Plunkett) (2009) * La Pasión - Poncio Pilatos (James Nesbitt) (2008) * El misterio de Salem's Lot - Charlie Rodhes (Andy Anderson) (2004) * Leyendas de Terramar - Ogion (Danny Glover) (2004) * El décimo reino - Canciller Griswold (Robert Hardy) (2000) Documentales * A su manera - Melvyn Douglas Wintraub (2011) * Walt y el grupo - John Canemaker (2008) * Una tragedia americana - Ray Nagin (2006) Telenovelas Brasileñas Ailton Graça * Avenida Brasil (2012) - Silas * Las Cariocas (2010) - Djalma * Cuna de Gato (2009-2010) - Tião (José Sebastião dos Santos) (2009) * Siete pecados - Baron (2007-2008) * Cobras y lagartos - Ramires (2006) * América - Feitosa (2005) Paulo Figueiredo * Isaura la Esclava - Sebastião Cunha (2004) * Mujeres apasionadas - Afrânio (2003) * Lazos de familia - Rodrigo (2000) Juca de Oliveira * Amazonia - José de Carvalho (2007) * El clon - Dr. Albieri (2001) Ernani Moraes * La Guerrera - Kemal (2012-2013) * Belleza Pura - Milton (2008) Otros * La vida sigue - Mariano (Francisco Cuoco) (2011-2012) * Fina estampa - Gigante (Eri Johnson) (2011-2012) * CuChiCheos - Giancarlo Villa (Mauro Mendonça) * Vivir la vida - Jean Marie (Jean Pierre Noher) * Niña moza - Padre Tobías (Clementino Kelé) (2006) * Belíssima - Abogado de Valdete (Javert Monteiro) (2005) * Chocolate con pimienta - Ludovíco Canto e Mello (Ary Fontoura) (2003-2004) * La presencia de Anita - Roberto (Antônio Mastaler) (2001) * Terra Nostra - Altino (Odilon Wagner) (1999) Videojuegos * Call of Duty: Ghosts - Elias T. Walker (Stephen Lang) (2013) Dirección de doblaje *Caso cerrado (2da temporada, algunos capítulos) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje